The present invention relates to a method for controlling an automated step-by-step variable transmission, in particular for motor vehicles, with the step-by-step variable transmission having a plurality of gear stages which set up a different transmission ratio in each case.
The present invention also relates to an automated step-by-step variable transmission, in particular for motor vehicles, having a plurality of gear stages which set up a different transmission ratio in each case, with it being possible for the gear stages to be engaged and disengaged by means of associated actuators, and having a control device for activating the actuators.
Automated step-by-step variable transmissions of said type encompass in particular so-called automated shift transmissions and also so-called twin-clutch transmissions as well as other multiple-clutch transmissions.
With all types of step-by-step variable transmission, it is to be avoided that two gear stages are engaged at the same time in one transmission (or in the case of multiple-clutch transmissions, in one partial transmission). This is because this would lead to locking of the drivetrain and therefore to locking of the drive axle.
In conventional manual-shift step-by-step variable transmissions, a mechanical gear lock or gear locking mechanism is provided for this purpose.
Mechanical gear locks of said type lead to increased costs and an increased weight of the step-by-step variable transmission. Furthermore, when using gear locks of said type, it is often difficult to obtain short shift times. This is because a mechanical gear lock is generally constructed such that a gear stage can only be engaged once all the gear stages have firstly been completely disengaged.